Don't leave me
by CrazyHappyLion
Summary: this story picks up where season 13 ended for Eliza and Arizona. What happens next? Does Eliza leave Arizona or will Arizona protect the things she loves. I own nothing, I am just borrowing the characters. This is my first story so please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Eliza just told me she got fired and now I'm standing here shocked. I don't know if I should give her time to process what just happened or run after her. Or should I got figure out why the hell my girlfriend just got fired. All the doctors were finally warming up to her and giving her program a chance. She was making a positive difference and she gets fired out of the blue? I just don't get it. Deciding I need to talk to her and be here for her I run up the stairs she just took moments before. I find her in her office boxing things up and it breaks my heart. Slowly walking in I knock on the door making myself noticed but she doesn't acknowledge my presence, she just keeps packing. Clearing my throat, I get closer and can finally see her face. Her tear stained face. She still won't look at me but all I want to do is hold her. "Eliza, please talk to me. What happened? What can I do to help you" I say trying to get her to look at me. She takes a moment and finally looks at me in the eyes and says, "Bailey thinks I'm insensitive and build robots. She fired me because I followed protocol and there is no longer room for me in HER hospital."

"Bailey couldn't be further from the truth, you know that! You care more than any other attending here. You make them the better version of themselves, you make them confident and not it a cocky way, in an actual intelectual way that is furthering their abilities as surgeons."

"Well Bailey doesn't see that and I'm not staying to fight for a job where I constantly get questioned and have to prove myself. That's not what I came here for. There is no reason to fight."

"So that's it, you're leaving just like that? What about us? I can't lose you. Not now that... never mind." I turn to walk away but turn back to face Eliza as I reach the door. "You know, I'm part owner of the hospital. If you wanted to fight and stay here, we could make it happen. You know where to find me if you change your mind."

"Wait, what else where you going to say? Why can't you lose me?"

"Forget It, it's nothing."

"But it is, please tell me. Give me a reason to stay. I know I said there's no reason to fight but if you give me one reason... I just need a reason."

I can see Eliza's eyes shining from the tears threatening to fall. Stepping close to her again, I take her hand, "oh Eliza, can't you see, I'm falling in love with you. I hadn't said anything because I didn't think we were there yet, but now that you're leaving, I can't keep it to myself. Please don't leave. Stay with me. Just stay and we will figure this out. I'll get your job back and we can continue this." Giving her a smile, I bat away tears that's have now started to form. I can see she's shocked by what I've just said. "You don't have to say anything now, not yet. Take some time and think about it. I'll be at joe's tonight, stop by if you feel the same."

" I...I'm..." Eliza studded still not being able to form a complete sentence. I kiss her cheek and walk out her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza's POV

I am feeling so many different things right now it's hard to concentrate. I'm angry and disappointed that I got fired because I was really enjoying my job here now that things were starting to fall in place for me. I really like the residents and I get satisfaction from seeing their enthusiasm in learning. They have started to show progress in the little time I've been here and I could do so much more for them. But right now I don't care that I just got fired, I mean I do but that's no longer the first thing on my mind. Arizona just said she's falling in love with me. I wanted to stay it back... I feel the same way, I have since she gave me the time of day but I just, I was so taken back by her actually feeling the same way that I chocked and couldn't get anything out. Now I'm standing in what no longer is my office with a box half full of my belonging and I don't know if I should finish up here or run after Arizona. I need her to know she is a reason to stay. I didn't mean to imply I had nothing else here because that's not true. Arizona is everything. I wouldn't have pursued her if I didn't want her in my life for longer than my time at Gray Sloan. Taking a seat, my face in my hands, I take a deep breathe and try to gather my thoughts. I want nothing more then to stay here with Arizona but what am I supposed to do about my job? I no longer have one here in Seattle and I will not ask for my job back after being fired for doing nothing wrong! I just won't. I'm too stubborn to ever do that!

It's now been about two hours since Arizona was in here. I still don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her. Maybe it's best if I just leave now. Rather then giving her false hope that I'm staying in Seattle. I mean what am I supposed to do now? I don't have a job. I have to find someplace else and Seattle doesn't seem to be it. All must stuff is packed now, I just need to load it in my car. I decide to change while still inside. I slip on some loose fitted jeans and a black tank top showing off my arms and a slight bit of cleavage. Nothing provocative, just comfortable.

As I walk out Grey Sloan for the last time, I'm thankful to not have ran into any of the residents or attendants. I don't think I could deal with them right now. Reaching my car, I load the last box and get in the drivers seat. I want to talk to Arizona but I also want to go to my apartment and think a little more of what I'm going to do. Arizona has already been at Joe's for two hours, if she's even still there.

Deciding to drive by I see her red car in the parking lot and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. I find a parking spot and just sit for a while imagining all the things that could happen once I walk in. Will Arizona be drunk? Will she even want to talk to me since I've kept her waiting? I need to see her. What ever happens, I need to let her know I love her. Getting out the car, I take a moment to gather myself one last time and fix my clothes. I start walking towards the entrance and I see Arizona stumbling out. I can tell she's had one too many drinks. She definitely shouldn't be driving home like this. I walk to her car as we reach it at the same time. "Arizona, we need to talk." I saw as I lean against her car. She doesn't say anything, instead she stands right in front of me, our bodies almost touching. She looks right in my eyes and I see the sadness I've caused. "Please, don't me leave.." she slurs right before she presses her lips against mines with one hand holding my face and the other in my hip. My left hand comes up to the back of her hair and I deepen the kiss and I pull her in closer. Even with her drunk, I feel the love and need behind this kiss. That feeling of belonging washes over me and I know I cannot live without her and this feeling she sparks inside of me. As air becomes an issue we slowly stop the kiss and out foreheads connect. I open my eyes only to find tears streaming down my girlfriends face. I wipe them away with my thumb before pecking her lips and just above a whisper I tell her, "I could never leave you" immediately she pulls me into a hug and kisses me again. I know that's all she's been waiting to hear.


End file.
